Tempting the Hands of Fate
by Vampirette Knight
Summary: Even though he cheated on her with me, and even though she was heartbroken, I don't regret breaking my two best friends up. If selfishness is a sin, look out hell 'cause here I come. Sasusaku.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (unfortunately). Only this plot.**

* * *

**Tempting the Hands of Fate.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Life comes at you fast. You gotta take it all in, the good and the bad. So as I'm sitting here, watching my best friends makeout, I wonder where it all went wrong.

I think to myself, why I had to intermingle to different groups of friends. Why I had to tempt fate. If I knew how much it would hurt me, I don't think I ever would have even introduced them.

"Sakura, I asked if you were ready to go."

My neck snapped up…better be careful…might get whiplash.

"Oh…yeah I'm ready." I answered. When did they stop kissing?

"Good, cause I'm so excited to see this movie! I've been waiting for like, _forever _to see it." Ino clapped her hands together excitedly. She grasped my hand, pulling me up from the chair I was sitting on. Her other hand grabbed Sasuke's and I wanted to slap her hand away and grasp it myself. Grasp it for dear, dear life.

I allowed her to pull me along to the car. It seemed as though my body was working on auto piolet, allowing my mind to brood. Thanks, inner.

I sat in the back seat, alone. I watched resentfully as Ino's hand intwined with Sasuke's subconsciously.

Why was I even here? They didn't need me to be here. Oh wait, they did. Sasuke isn't comfortable around Ino without me there. Gotta put on the 'good friend' mask.

Inner Sakura was tired of me moping so she decided to let me have control once more.

"What are we gunna do tomorrow?" Ino asked innocently. Sasuke exchanged glances with me.

"Sakura's coming over. We have a project to work on."

"Oh." Was all she said. I saw her face drop. They never spent time together outside of school. They've never even been on a real date.

Sasuke let the conversation drop, he didn't want to have to explain that he didn't want to hang out with her alone, I knew the drill. An awkward silence loomed over us until we arrived at the movie theatre. It seemed as though Ino had obtained newly found energy, as she was back to her bubbly self once again.

We bought the tickets and took our seats, skipping the whole popcorn and soda business. They always overcharge at the movies. I smiled devishly as I pulled three Monsters from my purse and handed one to Sasuke and Ino. I took out some Pringles and placed them in Ino's lap.

"Oh my god, Sakura what in the world would I do without you?" Ino exclaimed happily. I shrugged.

"You'd spontaneously combust, of course."

Ino giggled happily and opened her Monster. My gaze traveled to Sasuke's and my breath hitched. His eyes were already on mine, already gazing at me intently. Time froze for a brief moment as we exchanged our own silent conversation. His charcoal eyes made me want to melt in his arms. Made me want him to touch me, hold me the way he did her. The way he did when she wasn't around.

I broke eye contact with him. The previews had begun.

It was a tedious two and a half hours, dealing with them makeout hotly amidst the entire movie. If someone were to ask them how it was, they wouldn't even be able to tell them. They didn't even pay attention. On top of that, _I _had to suffer because of Ino's freaking _moaning _and Sasuke's _groaning._ I'd bet anyone ten bucks she's giving him a hand job. What did you say? They're in public? Oh, that doesn't matter. They don't care.

Sasuke wasn't always like that, all perverted and PDA-obsessed. Ino's changed him. Tremendously. It's upsetting, cause I dunno if I'll ever get my best friend back; she's keeping him hostage. Sasuke was one of the most interesting people I knew. He always had the most fascinating facts that he would spew out. I always made fun of him for that, told him that with him around I didn't need Google. He used to like that. He doesn't remember me ever saying that anymore.

We used to spend all our nights on the phone until 4 in the morning.

He used to be my life.

He used to care.

No, that's an exaggeration. He still cares. But, not the same as before. He's a completely different person…with her that is.

When it's just the two of us, he's still the same Sasuke I knew. Sort of.

I stood up from my seat, ashamed. I'm such a hypocrite. I wouldn't know the first thing about the movie either. I wasn't paying attention.

"So Sakura how'd you like the movie? Wasn't it just fabulous?" Ino's smile seemed so real. God, she's so oblivious. I gave her a fake smile in return, one that Sasuke would know was fake, and replied:

"I loved it! I mean, it was so scary." Feeding into her personality, becoming something I was not.

"I _know! _I almost died when he came out of the closet!"

I giggled and discussed the few points of the movie I actually remember and was unsuprised that she didn't remember any of the scenes.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had a far off look in his eyes that I didn't fail to notice. I would remember to ask him about it later.

"Do you think I can sleep over?" Ino pondered aloud.

"Er, I don't think so. I gotta be at Sasuke's at like 10 in the morning. Our project is due Monday and we didn't even start it yet." I smiled sheepishly.

Ino scoffed. "You guys are dumb procrastinators." She smiled. I smiled back and buckled my seatbelt.

We drove home in silence once more. Ino pulled up to my house and ruffled my hair, which annoyed the hell out of me.

"See you later, forehead."

"Hn."

"Bye guys." I bid my farewell and ran up to my porch, opening the door quickly. They'd probably go to some parking lot and makeout some more and do _Kami know what _alone for a couple hours. I sunk to the floor and cried until I fell asleep against my front door.

* * *

I woke up at approximately 7:52 AM with a splitting headache. I dragged myself out of bed and took two Tylenol with a glass of water. Sasuke won't wake up until around noon. Yes, I lied to Ino.

I occupied myself with reading and watching TV and taking a shower. I admit that I chose to wear a plaid skirt today because I know about his fetish. I also admit that I did my hair and makeup extra special, just the way I know he likes it.

At 11:46 I received a text from him.

_What time do you want me to pick you up?_

I replied telling him as soon as possible and that he was a lazy asshole that sleeps half the day away. He replied with calling me a nerd.

I sat on my couch with my purse and project supplies in hand. He arrived 6 minutes later. He doesn't live too far away, but he also drives like a maniac.

He didn't get out of his car, just beeped the horn. I didn't hesitate to run out the door as fast as I could. I flashed him a bright smile as soon as I got in the car.

"Sasucakes!" I giggled. How happy this man makes me he'll never know. Sasuke rolled his eyes and the corner of his mouth turned upwards into a smile. My hand rested lightly on the armrest and his hand found mine. His soft creamy hands smoothed over my own. I was content.

It took four minutes to get back to his house, the lunatic.

I jumped out of his navy blue corvette and ran up to his front steps, waiting for him to get his lazy ass over. He unlocked the door and walked inside, immediately climbing upstairs to his room. I followed shortly after, and plopped on his bed.

"Soooo, I hope you slept well."

"Hardly. Fucking insomnia." I frowned and my eyes searched his for some unknown answer. He sat carefully on the bed and faced me.

"You need sleep." I commented, absentmindedly. I lifted my hand and brought it up to his face, gently stroking under his eyes. "Your bags are getting worse."

He slapped my hand away and gave me a glare. "Stop overreacting. It's nothing you need to worry about."

My face softened. "I can't help it. I worry about you a lot." I allowed my back to hit the mattress and closed my eyes.

"I know."

"Okay so let's work on the project now." I sighed.

"Let's not, and say we did." He smirked.

"What do you want to do?"

I didn't get a reply, instead of felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me close to a warm body.

"I'm tired." Sasuke whispered in my ear.

"You slept until noon." I complained into his chest.

"You know as well as I do that I didn't sleep."

"Mmm, I know." His grip tightened around me and his nose burrowed in the crook of my neck.

"I can sleep with you here though." His voice trailed.

"I know."

"Sing for me." he commanded softly.

And so I sang, I sang my heart out and stroked his soft black hair until he fell asleep in my arms. Once he was sleeping I rest my head on his broad chest and drifted off into my own slumber.

* * *

"Shit, shit shit!" I yelled. The clock read 6:09. We slept for how many hours? I had to be home by 8.

"Sasuke." I shook him awake. He propped himself up with one arm, then other draped across my stomach.

"What…?" he croaked.

"We have to work on the project… like now!" I panicked.

He plopped back down and snuggled closer to me, his head resting on my chest.

"Relax." He cooed.

"Sasuke, its due on Monday!!" god I was such a nerd, obsessed with grades.

He smirked and rubbed his face with his hands. His chin rested against me, our faces mere inches apart.

"I did it already." He stated calmly. At first I didn't register what he said. It then hit me ten seconds later.

"Huh?" Oh yeah, real smooth Sakura.

"I did it already." He repeated.

"When?"

"The day it was assigned." He gave me a triumphant smirk.

"Oh," and then I realized that I didn't do anything on it. "Wait but I didn't even work on the project! That wasn't fair!"

He shrugged, indifferent.

"Why'd you invite me over then?"

He was silent for a moment, probably deciding how to answer. I swear if he said he didn't know…

"I missed you."

Oh, that was unexpected. Our faces seemed like if I just reached two inches I could just touch my lips to his. I wanted to so badly. I felt his arms retract from around my waist and I pretended not to care. He sat upright and gave me a 'you-are-so-in-for-it' look, which I admit, confused me. Until, that is, I felt his fingers digging into my sides. I just would like to inform you, that I am extremely ticklish. And he knew all my worst spots.

"Sto..Sasuke…stop." I rasped betwixt giggles.

"Now why in the world would I do that?" his voice was smooth, sexy.

"Because if you don't," giggle. "I will bite you!"

Now I would like to point out that I fairly warned him and he should have taken my advice and stopped it then and there. But he continued to tickle me, ignoring my advice. So I opened my mouth wide and grasped his arm tightly and bit him. Hard.

Sasuke hissed and jerked his arm away quickly. I knew I was dead meat by the look he gave me. I quickly coward at the corner of his bed as he approached me. As if I was his prey. Out of nowhere he lunged and his teeth sunk into my neck, like he was a vampire. He didn't bite as hard as I did. Actually, he didn't bite hard at all. What was he doing, was he licking my skin? He backed away an inch to look me in the eyes. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Ew, Sasuke saliva." I wiped my neck quickly. Without warning, I licked his cheek, making sure to get him back good. He tried to act manly by not wiping it off.

We continued our little contest of licking each other, which I admit, sounded so wrong. At one point, he licked my lips. I rest my forehead against his own. In my mind I wanted to say, _Sasuke can I kiss you?_ But all that came out was,

"Sasuke?" Kami my voice sounded so pathetic at that point and I mentally slapped myself.

"Hm?"

"I…nevermind."

Silence consumed us. But it was a comfortable silence.

"Guess what?" he said finally.

"What?"

He paused before he replied.

"I'm really horny right now."

I slapped him. "Well what do you want me to do about it?"

He molded his body to mine and pressed himself against me. Ew, I felt _it. _I must admit, it was getting a little hot in his room. His head still resting on my chest, he commented,

"You have really comfy boobs." I just rolled my eyes and sighed heavily.

"What in the world am I going to do with you?"

"You're going to love me until the day I die, then you're going to kill yourself once I do die because you can't live without me." he sounded so confident.

"Psh, yeah right. I can _totally _live without you. It's _you _that can't live without _me._" I corrected him.

"Yup, you're totally right. You hit that one right on the nose. Let. Me. Tell. You. I cry myself to sleep every night when I don't see you." He sucked at sarcasm, cause he probably did do that every night.

"Love you too." A bright smile graced my face.

My phone rang seconds later.

"Hello? Yes. Yeah, we finished the project. Okay, mom I'll come home soon. Yes, fine. Okay, bye. Love you too." I hung up the phone and stared at the clock. Wow, an hour and a half passed.

"Time to drive me home." I sang merrily. I could've sworn I heard him mutter 'annoying' under his breath as he got up and put his shoes on.

Sasuke drove me home quickly and got out of the car to give me a hug goodbye. As his arms engulfed me in the hug, I smelled his unique delicious smell.

Sasuke's hugs varied. Sometimes he had floppy noodle arms and wasn't really committed to the hug. Other times, when I was upset, he would just hold me against him and rub my back lightly. Then there were the times when he would hug me so hard, he would lift me off the ground. Right now, that was the hug I received.

He gently set my feet back on the ground and brushed a few strands of hair out of my face.

"Sleep well." He muttered, kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight!" I chirped happily before dashing into my house.

Later, he would text me for hours until I fell asleep talking to him. He wouldn't text Ino.

I sometimes wondered why he was even dating Ino in the first place. He knows that she will never understand him the way I do, and yet he still is with her. I know he hates how obnoxious and shallow she is, and yet he continues to be with her. He puts a mask on every time he's around her and pretends to care. The stupid thing is that she actually falls for it.

I'm always stuck in the middle because she will cry to me for hours about how she is unhappy because she wants him to pay more attention to her. But since she's so shallow, all she can think about when she sees him is how much she likes him, so she winds up ignoring her feelings just to be with him. They've only known each other for less than six months and they've been dating the whole time of knowing each other. They rushed into the relationship, because they were both lonely. The upsetting thing was that Ino knew I liked Sasuke. She fucking knew, and she went against the girl code.

I've known Sasuke for two years. Even I don't understand how he works to the full extent, but I try my best. She certainly doesn't know how he operates because she can never understand why he does what he does half the time. It's just how Sasuke works.

I could try and try to convince him to move on, but he's stubborn. He thinks about breaking up with her every day but he never does. It's like they both forget about all their feelings when they see each other and they just start making out. That really pisses me off.

I pushed Ino out of my mind and dreamt about Sasuke and I, happily together.

Maybe one day, I silently pleaded, that will happen.

* * *

**A/N- yeah I've been thinking about this plot for quite some time now, because I have a similar situation going on in my life currently. In future chapters, you'll discover how everything turned out to be how it is right now, and all that Sakura has gone through. Drama drama drama!**

**RxR please !!**


	2. I just realized, I'll Never be With You

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (unfortunately). Only this plot.**

* * *

**Tempting the Hands of Fate.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

She looks at him longingly and he stares past her. A smile graces his features, yet she wishes it was her own doing. I am a silent observer, an unbiased opinion. Well, maybe I am a little biased. I want him, why can't it be that simple. A two year old wants ice cream. I want Sasuke. Why do I feel that these two types of wants are very different.

I am texting him, been texting him all day. He was supposed to record himself singing but his phone's acting weird. I keep texting him, his replies get delayed. I'm bored, have nothing to do. Asking him if we could hang out today perhaps, my heart rate increases. I unnervingly wait another forty minutes for a reply. When he finally texts back, my heart sinks.

_Can't. Ino's over. Ttyl._

I waited almost an hour just to hear that? I don't think so. I keep telling myself that I will just walk away from it all. Stop talking to him for good, maybe it will save me some heartache. But I'm not strong enough to walk away and I know this, because I am so deeply in love with him. I would jump in front of a bullet for him if it meant he would survive. I would walk through glass just to see his breathtaking smile.

I feel a sudden rush of anger. An urge to just go crazy and have a breakdown arises. I'm sick and tired of him trying to juggle around me and her. Sick and tired of him flirting with me and then running back to her because he knows she is easy, just for him to come back to me when he wants someone that actually understands him. He can't have both. Oh god, how I wish I could gather the courage to confront him. I know I never will.

I run into the bathroom and take a pair of scissors. I cut across my bangs, not too short. Ah, I feel better. Somehow, cutting my own hair calms me. But I've only cut my bangs before. I'm too scared to cut anything else.

I stare at the mirror for a good hour or so, thinking. What does she have that I don't? What about Ino makes Sasuke want to stay with her? Why does he even freaking care about her?! She's such an immature brat that gets horrible grades and still gets whatever she wants. I have no tolerance for that. I don't even know why I'm friends with her anymore. I suppose it's easier than fighting with her. If I and she were fighting, odds are Temari and Hinata would get angry too. Hinata would try to act like nothing was wrong, but she would secretly believe whatever lies Ino would feed her.

I looked at myself. Was it my face? Was she prettier than me? Was she skinnier than me? What is it that makes her so much fucking better than me in Sasuke's eyes?

I took a long shower, and went to bed. He texted me at 11 PM saying that Ino just left. I didn't want to talk to him after he screwed Ino. I never replied.

* * *

Sasuke's supposed to come over today. My dad doesn't get home until like 5 PM, but Sasuke wants to come earlier. I want him to as well. But if my dad were to come home to find a boy in the house, even if it was my best friend, he might just kill me. But I take the chance anyway, and just come up with a plan. If my dad gets here around 5 then Sasuke will just leave at 4:50 and then come back as soon as my dad gets home, saying he had to walk to my house or something. So he arrives here, and we both have the thought to go to the park. His car is broken and I don't have one so we would have to walk. Unfortunately it is not the closest walk, maybe around 2 miles. I don't know that we will have time to walk there, play for a bit, and then come back before 5 when it's already 2. So we just stay at my house.

At first I sit on the couch and lay down. He crawls on top of me and wraps his arms around me tight. I hold him close to me and his breaths are long and even. I feel him tapping on my shoulder rhythmically.

"That's your heart beat." He tells me.

"Wow, that's pretty slow. I sound like I'm about to die any second now." I joke. "And your heart beat goes a mile a minute. I'm going to die and you're gunna have a heart attack. That's just lovely."

He chuckles quietly and I find myself wanting to hear more of his laugh. I bring my hands to his hips, his worst tickle spot. He tries to hold in his laugh but it escapes his lips anyway. His hands instantly grip my wrists and bring them above my head. He stares down at me intently, and with no warning he blows on my face. My bangs flutter around and I get him back, his hair looking like he just exited a photo shoot.

He brings his face close to mine, his lips lingering above my collarbone. Suddenly, he nips, causing me to jump.

"Ow." I frown and give him 'the look'. He smirks and sticks his tongue out. I break my hands free of his grip and grab his neck, efficiently biting hard. I let go once I'm fully satisfied and look at him with a triumphant look. His hands reach under my shirt, crawling up, slowly. Self consciousness kicking in, I try pushing his arms away, but to no avail. His hands rest right underneath the hem of my bra, tracing. He then proceeds to tickle my stomach, his hands soft and warm.

Once his hands are pushed away and my giggling ceases, he plops down from his previous state of elevation from his arms and once more cuddles me. His head rests on my chest, and he looks extremely comfortable. I smile and look down at him, relishing our moment. I slowly begin to close my eyes, fully prepared to sleep. They reopen quickly once I feel his intense gaze on my face.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"You were about to fall asleep."

"What's wrong with that?"

"We need to watch the movie I brought." He states matter-of-factly.

"Oh alright." I sigh dramatically and push him off me as I put the DVD in and press play. I plop back onto the couch and he sits up, doesn't cuddle. His face is serious and absorbed in the movie. What a nerd.

We watch the movie in silence, and I admit it was a good movie.

Once the movie is over, we just sit there in silence. He gets up and opens my fridge, retrieving a soda. I run to my room and wait for him to follow. Sasuke walks with a sense of coolness. Like he doesn't care what anyone thinks, it comes so natural. I'm sitting on my bed, more like sprawling our on my bed, as he enters.

"No room, Sasucakes, I'm sorry." I tease.

"Don't call me that." He spats, feigning anger. I roll my eyes at his immaturity and make snow angels on my bed.

"So comfy!" I exaggerate. He gets this crazed look in his eyes and the next second he's pouncing on top of me.

"Hm, I seem to have found room, Sa-ku-ra." He breathes hotly.

I wriggle around trying to escape his body, but I am trapped. I give up, and go limp.

"Sleep with me." I murmur. Sasuke raises a brow at me in question.

"Excuse me?" he asks smugly.

"Shut up you perv, you know what I mean." I slap him halfheartedly. He lays down next to me and closes his eyes, his body wrapped and entwined with mine. I pull the blanket over us and am about to fall asleep until I hear a car horn in the driveway. I spring out of bed and dash to the window.

"Kuso." I mutter. "You gotta like leave now. My dad's home."

He jumps out of bed and runs to my back door faster than I have ever seen him run. He struggles to put his shoes on but my dad is already at the front door.

"Forget it." I tell Sasuke. "Just go drink your soda; we'll never make it in time."

My dad opens the door, on the phone. He ignores me until he sees Sasuke.

"Oh, hello Sasuke. Um, Sakura I thought he wasn't coming over until later?"

"Well he wasn't dad but then he had to walk here. He just got here like 10 minutes ago."

He looked too busy to even care at the moment.

"Oh...well next time I gotta be home, okay? I don't want you alone with anyone okay?"

I sighed in relief. "Yes, dad."

My dad quickly rushed into his room. "I gotta change out of my uniform. Be out soon."

I looked over at Sasuke and smiled. "You see what I go through for you?"

Sasuke picked me up and gave me an enormous hug.

"That's because you love me." he set me down and took a sip of his soda.

"I might just forget you have soda in your hand and tickle you." I poked his side causing him to jump slightly.

I ran into my room to grab another movie.

"We are going to have a movie bonanza! I have a movie and you've got another one for us to watch too right?"

He nodded in approval. We stuck in the movie and sat down, huddling together on one side of the couch. I had already seen it so I began to doze off half way through. Sasuke paused the movie and nudged me awake.

"Stop falling asleep!" he yelled.

"Mmm. Tired." I moaned. He pulled me off the couch. "No...Couch…sleep." I sighed longingly. He sighed and plopped back down, allowing me to slumber.

Once that movie and escapade was over, my dad came out of his room.

"So what movie are we gunna be watching?" he asked. Sasuke held up his hand.

"Oh this is a classic!" my dad exclaimed. "I haven't seen this since I was a boy!" I rolled my eyes at my dad's nerdness and I allowed him to put the movie in.

Sasuke was sitting upright on the couch, so when I got back to the couch from getting a drink, I laid my head in his lap. His hands came to brush my cheeks, slowly and softly. My heart raced at his gentle, yet electrifying touch. He's never done this before, and it made me feel special. His hands traced my cheeks, jaw, chin and nose while the movie played. He never once stopped his actions for more than a few seconds. His fingers brushed through my hair, and then proceeded to outline my lips.

I do believe that at this point, I was not paying attention to the movie at all and I was focusing only on his gentle caresses. I closed my eyes and held back a moan, for my dad was in the room. If I didn't know better, I'd assume Sasuke was teasing me. But he was not. He looked down at me, I felt his face inches from mine.

"So Sakura, don't you like this movie?" he asked.

I opened my eyes. "Y-yeah, dad. It's really great."

Sasuke chuckled, for he knew I was not paying any attention to the movie.

His phone rang, and my dad paused the movie.

It was his mother, asking what time he was getting kicked out. My dad didn't have work tomorrow so he really didn't care. And I didn't have school. Yay, spring break.

His mother hung up after a few seconds and Sasuke just shook his head.

"Well while the movie's paused, I gotta go take a leak." My dad said rushing to the bathroom. I sat up and moved to lie down across the couch, so he could get comfortable. His body pressed against mine from behind, and his arm came up my shirt once more to rest on my stomach. It crept upwards and sneaked a quick feel, then retracted to rest directly under my bra. If my dad wasn't walking down the hallway to sit back on the couch, I would have slapped him.

The rest of the movie, he spent caressing my cheeks once more, and I fell asleep.

I woke up to hearing his cell phone vibrating.

His dad was here.

Our fun was over.

He stood to get his shoes on and I followed.

My dad has left the room about 15 minutes ago and I stood with him, hugging for what seemed like an eternity. I wanted to stay there forever in his arms. He leaned down and kissed my neck lightly, feather soft. He back away and ruffled my hair before he left.

"See ya." He said, and exited.

I already missed him more than he'd ever know. I already knew, that I wouldn't be able to see him and be with him like this for a long time. Because he would go to her, love her. No matter how much I'd like to ignore it, in the end…I knew that Ino would win.

* * *

He's not in the same mood that he was, I can tell by the way he's talking to me. He knew that yesterday was a mistake and that he took things too far. But how I yearned to kiss those lips…feel them soft against mine.

They're at the mall together, spending the day. I am home alone, on MySpace reading their profiles. On each, it says something about each other. I wanted to vomit. Hearts and 'I love you's something which I will never receive.

No matter how much I'd like to pretend, or dream, or fantasize, I won't have him.

It's been five months of pure torture for me. I wanted it to end; I wanted Kami to end it once and for all. I watched them together for too long.

I didn't want anybody else, I couldn't have anybody else. I needed to let this huge load off my chest and tell somebody everything. I couldn't hold it in any longer, all this pain.

Sasuke can't get away with all of this. He just can't. Hurt me and still get her. Pretend to care for me and her. Sometimes I just wanted to yell at him, scream, kick and punch.

I've had enough.

I was going to explode if I kept this inside any longer, and I may just resort to doing something I knew I would regret.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed a number.

Somebody I knew that I would be able to trust with my whole life, somebody that knew and understood both me and Sasuke equally and wouldn't judge.

I called somebody that I knew would be able to help me out.

I called Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**A/N- Ooo!! Ahhh! how will Naruto react? Will he accept the fact that Sakura is in love with Sasuke? Or will he tell her that she should move on? Find out next time!!  
Tehe, happy spring break everyone haha.**

**RxR Please!!**


End file.
